100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Martin
Dr. Dale Martin ''' is the father of CJ and Ronbie and husband of Mrs. Martin. He is portrayed by Henry Dittman. About Background In college, Dr. Martin decided to help with chemistry tutoring, which led to a scholarship opportunity. While doing chemistry tutoring, he met Mrs. Sunny Martin, who did not understand chemistry. Sometime later, the two got married and had a son and a daughter. Dr. Martin was a groupie for his wife's band SPiT, but it is unknown if they had met before or after the band had started. Dr. Martin is currently a podiatrist and works in a hospital. Personality Ronbie says that Dr. Martin would attend every game and event he could make it to, which shows his love for his family. Ronbie describes Dr. Martin as providing the voice of calm when Mrs. Martin was agitated and also as being the "most-hugging dad in history." He also seems to scare easily, as seen with his reactions to Angelica, CJ's doll. Episode Appearances Season 1 History '''100 Things to Do Before High School Mr. Martin is introduced in this episode. When CJ tells her parents Ronbie had negatively described high school to her, which ends up frightening her, Mr. and Mrs. Martin are angry and punish him. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' Mr. Martin is excited when he hears CJ and her friends are starting a garage band for Pootaroo, Pootatuck's music festival. Mrs. Martin is inspired by this and wears outfits from her own band, which Mr. Martin was a groupie of, and wants to get the band back together for a reunion. The band's drummer is unable to make it, and Mr. Martin shows interest in taking her place, but he doesn't ask outright; instead, he drops hints that Ronbie picks up on, but Mrs. Martin does not since he had verbally declined playing in the band. Later, Ronbie and CJ both tell their mom that Mr. Martin wanted to join the band and when she asks him, he admits it, but thinks he would be an awful drummer. She tells them they would all be terrible, but they were doing it for fun. He and his family attend Pootaroo and watch the musical acts. He cheers for CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo and can be seen hugging his wife and Ronbie. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' He learns CJ is trying to conquer a fear and says he has no fear because he is a podiatrist and can't afford to be afraid. Ronbie challenges him, asking about Mr. Martin's feelings on CJ's doll Angelica. Mr. Martin claims he is not afraid of the doll, but jumps at the sight of it. Later, he helps his family as they assist CJ in coming up with a plan to talk to her crush. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' When CJ forgets her to carry her retainer to the school's sleepover, her parents try to find a way to get it to her after Principal Hader refuses to open the door. After getting CJ and her friends some supplies, Ronbie runs into his parents while they are looking for another way into the school. Ronbie agrees to help them get in to the school to get CJ the retainer, saying he might have to break a few laws to do so. Mrs. Martin does not mind this, but Mr. Martin has a problem with it, as he did not want to do anything illegal. The three get into the school and eat some of the turkey sandwiches and fall asleep. A commotion wakens them and Mr. Martin gets frightened and pushes Ronbie into a sheet that was used to play a movie, and the students see him from the windows and think he is a ghost. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' CJ and her friends decide to take care of bags of flour for the day without destroying them. Mr. Martin joins the challenge as well. The next day, he drops his flour baby at work and goes back home to clean up before his wife sees. Ronbie thinks of it as cheating, but Mr. Martin says it's just a do-over. He drops the flour baby he had bought and immediately leaves to buy another. He returns to his home once more to get cleaned up after dropping another flour baby, telling Ronbie he had bought eight more bags of flour. When he starts to feel like a bad father, Ronbie reassures him that he is a great father and tells him he can get another do-over. Feeling better, he picks up another flour baby, but drops it. He tries another do-over, but ends up knocking over multiple bags of flour. Later, Mr. Martin claims to have succeeded in the challenge of keeping his flour baby safe for the day and while doing a victory dance with his flour, he slams it to the ground. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' CJ makes breakfast for her family in hopes that her super power is cooking, but when they don't like it, she becomes discouraged. Her parents cheer her up with hugs, and she continues searching for her super power. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' CJ tells her family she is going to enter the science fair, and Mr. Martin encourages her, but asks if the fair is optional. Later, he, Mrs. Martin and Ronbie look on as CJ has troubles with her first project idea, which angers her, so they are cautious around her when they sit to watch television. She comes up with the idea to make a rocket for her project and they tell her that was a good idea. A few days before the fair, she tells her parents and Ronbie that she is not going to enter the fair after all and when they don't encourage her to continue, she gets upset and tells them she was not going to quit after all, especially because it was on the list. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' Because CJ is sick, Mr. and Mrs. Martin check on her in the morning before they leave for work. They give her strict instructions to not leave her bed except to get soup and finish her history project. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' Mr. and Mrs. Martin are stuck in traffic and tell CJ to not touch anything in the house until they arrive. 'Run for Office Thing!' He and his wife give CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo advice when they hear the three are all running for seventh grade president. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' He and his wife advise CJ to come clean to the school about her lie. Later, when it is too late for CJ to tell the truth, he and his wife aid her. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' Mr. and Mrs. Martin talk with CJ and Ronbie about the gum wall at Pootatuck Middle School. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' Mr. Martin is upset when he learns he is no longer CJ's idol and his wife consoles him. 'Master a Thing Thing!' Mr. and Mrs. Martin go to a Kung fu class with CJ. Later, they give her advice on being herself with her crush. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' When CJ begins to think she shouldn't raise her hand in class anymore, Mr. and Mrs. Martin tell her that is a bad idea and encourage her to always question things. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' Mr. and Mrs. Martin comfort Ronbie and CJ when they are upset about circumstances in their romantic relationships. Relationships Family 'Mrs. Martin' :Also see: Mr. and Mrs. Martin's relationship Mr. and Mrs. Martin met in college. Mr. Martin volunteered to help with chemistry tutoring, which Mrs. Martin was in because she did not understand chemistry. Mrs. Martin says Mr. Martin was the first guy she was truly herself around. They are shown as being a close couple; they hold hands and are usually affectionate with each other, even if they do have their disagreements. 'Ronbie Martin' Ronbie clearly appreciates everything his father does for him and even mentions it to cheer him up. He and his husband consider Ronbie and CJ their perfect children. 'CJ Martin' CJ has a very good relationship with her dad. She thinks he is very funny and charming. Mr. Martin was her idol when she was younger; she used to hug him when he came home from work and loved to go to work with him. He becomes upset when she no longer thinks of him as her idol, but CJ soon learns to not forget about the idols she sees everyday in her life. Mr. Martin and his wife consider Ronbie and CJ their perfect children. Romances 'Becky Sherwood' Becky is someone Mr. Martin used to have a crush on, though the time the two knew each other is unknown. Mr. Martin was so infatuated with Becky, he decided to get cornrows to impress her when she said she liked them even though he personally did not like the hairstyle. 'Kim McGraw' Kim McGraw was Mr. Martin's first heartbreak, but it is unclear of when they knew each other and if they had been dating or not. Kim agreed to go to a dance with Mr. Martin, but then decided to go Skip Starks instead, which hurt Mr. Martin. Trivia *He is scared of Angelica, CJ's doll. *He dropped CJ once when she was a baby, but dropped Ronbie about four times. *He and his wife have a piece of gum on the Pootatuck gum wall. *He once got cornrows to impress Becky Sherwood, his crush at the time, even though he did not like the hairstyle. *His mother is in a six months cruise in europe. Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Male characters Category:Adult characters Category:Martin Category:Adults